Happy Anniversary
by Emerald Thorns
Summary: Bella surprises Edward for their anniversary...after making him extremely pissed. ONE-SHOT.


**Had to write this. Please review. :)**

It was August 13th, Bella and mine's anniversary. I was cooking us both a special dinner tonight. I took off work all day to spend my time with her. I gave her breakfast in bed. I even bought her a beautiful diamond necklace. What does she do today?

At the moment she's typing on here computer (probably working on a new story of hers, considering she's a novelist.) She hasn't said more than ten words to me today. She wasn't hungry for breakfast today. She left in the middle of the day to hang out with her friends. She merely scrunched her nose and said thank you for the necklace and then put it in a drawer. I'm not sure she even realizes it's our anniversary today.

I finished our dinner around seven. I cooked all he favorites. Medium rare steak, garlic roasted potatoes, corn, and for desert, strawberry pie with chocolate ice cream.

"Bella Baby!" I called to her. "Dinner's ready."

"I'll get it later," she answered, "just leave it out for me."

I snapped, dropping a plate down and walking out of the house.

I can't believe this! I've been waiting on her hand and foot all day and she doesn't even care! Is she just being ignorant or uncaring? I felt like crap.

We had had our ups and downs. We fought and yelled but never after we were married. This was our third anniversary. We'd known each other since she was twelve and I was fourteen. We'd hated each other till she was fifteen and I was seventeen. I'd loved her since I was sixteen. We got married a month before she turned 18. He father wasn't happy but agreed to let us be wed since he knew we would regardless of what he said.

I loved her more than life…but she has been ignoring me all say. And she did this yesterday too. I don't know what to do…

I walked back into the house about an hour later, still mad but calmer.

Bella was in the kitchen eating the dinner I'd made her. She looked…happy. I sighed. Maybe she really didn't know what today was.

"Thanks for dinner Edward. It's delicious." She said as she took another bite.

"Do you know why I cooked that specifically?" I asked. At least if she forgot I could blame it on the work. She typed so much she hardly eve knew if it what day it was. I was training to become a doctor and interned for my dad during most of my days off. Bella had four published books, The Twilight series. She was now in between projects. She wanted to get start another series but was unsure of what to write about. Her main inspiration for Twilight was our love for each other.

"Our Anniversary," she shrugged, "What did you think I forgot?"

So she didn't care. I didn't scream or yell I simply turned to walk out of the room.

"Hey Edward, before you go to bed you need to read a prologue for my newest story. I think it's good but I need a second opinion."

She handed me a paper and then left the room. I wanted to yell at her but it wasn't worth it. I'll scream tomorrow…when I'm not tired and ready to kill the next person I see.

I glared at the paper and began reading

_Edward,_

_You're probably glaring at the paper right now. Wanting to kill the next person you see. You glare at things a lot lately. You glare at me the most. I hate when you do that. I wish you could be more carefree…like high school. But now you're always studying and working and I miss the old days. _

_January 13, 2006 – That is the day you proposed…remember? Of course you do. You kept putting your hands in your pockets and kissing my cheek and you took me to an expensive restaurant. I cried when you took out the box and asked me to marry you. If we had been told the day we met that we would be married one day...we probably deny it and never speak to each other again…we may not have even risked being enemies…we'd just agree to stay away from each other. That leads me to the next date in time._

_February 13, 2001 – The day we met. We were in the park. You were watching Alice because she's my age and your parents were over protective. You were fourteen. Alice and I were fast friends and you thought I was an annoying brat. You two had just moved to town. We spent the next few weeks glaring and fighting. Our parents were annoyed but got tired of telling us not to fight. The next memory…isn't much nicer than that…_

_March 13, 2003 – I'm rather sure you wanted to kill me that day. I keyed the Volvo you got for you're sixteenth birthday…and then when you sent it to get paint job to fix what I did. I called to auto shop and told them there was a change in plans and it needed to be painted pink. It was dropped off at your house because you had school and football all day. When you saw it…something between a scream and a cry of pain left your mouth…I'm sorry._

_April 13, 2003 – Um…not a very important day. Alice told you and me that she wished we could fall in love and live happily ever after. You left the room. I told her to stop reading so many romance novels._

_May 13, 2003 – You told me you loved me. I was only fourteen. I could handle it. I was scared and so I did what I always do when I'm scared…I ran away. Alice came to my house later that night with the plan to yell at me all night because I made you cry and you never cried. But when she got to my house I was crying in my room, curled up in a ball, wanting to die. So she spent the night and tried to cheer me up...it didn't work._

_June 13, 2004 – You got totally stoned that day at some party you weren't supposed to go to. You walked up to me sitting on the couch in your living room, looked me dead in the eye and said five words I still can't forget, "You will bear my children." I laughed so hard that Alice came down to make sure I was okay…it took me twenty minutes to tell her and by then you had passed out on the floor. _

_July 13, 2003 – I walked up to your room, walked in without knocking, walked over to wear you were lying on you couch and told you that I never wanted to see you again. I told you that I would never love you and that I wanted you to leave me alone from then on. I saw tears form in your eyes but you just shrugged, picked up a book and read. I know you cried when I left though. I did too. I hadn't wanted to do that. But James, the boy who always carried a gun to school, told me that if I didn't he'd shoot me. He's always been mean like that. I wish I hadn't done it though. James move two months after that but by then you were too distant for me to reach. I couldn't walk into a room without you leaving and if I called your name you'd ignore me. _

_September 13, 2004 – You took me out to dinner for my sixteenth birthday. When you took me home that night you kissed my lips softly. That was my first kiss. I walked into my room and cried. Not because I was sad, just because I was so happy. _

_October 13, 2005 – You took me to a horror film and I made you stay the night at my house because I couldn't stop think about the psycho killer from the movie. That was the day we officially "slept together". At least that's what Alice always says._

_November 13, 2007 – You got sick and I took care of you all day. I watched you sleep a lot that day. You looked so peaceful and serene. It made me realize that you work too hard. _

_December 13, 2003 – You were in an accident. Some idiot dunk driver hit your car head on. You almost died. You're legs and your left arm were broken and you had three broken ribs I think there was more but no one would tell me, probably because they were scared I would go into shock o something. I stayed by you until they made me leave. I didn't want to leave you though. I couldn't sleep all that night and the next day I was by your side again as soon as I could. You still hadn't woken up. It was like that the next day too. But the day after that you finally woke up. I was the only one there though. Alice had to go to school, Carlisle was working, and Carlisle asked Esme to go home and get some rest. She hadn't been home since you got in. You looked at me and for a few moments we were just looking into each other's eyes. "I love you," I whispered and you told me you loved me too…we were inseparable for the days to come. Alice got sick of us after a couple days. My dad wasn't pleased but just kept "informing" me about things like, teen pregnancy, abusive relationships, and STDs. He really likes to makes a point…_

_August 13, 2009 – So today is a special day. Not because it's our third anniversary, not because we got married on this day three years ago either. Today is special because today, on possibly the happiest day of my year, I found out that I'm pregnant._

_The End!_

I ran to my Bella with tears in my eyes. We laughed and kissed and hugged. She told me that today was mostly Alice's idea, and that she would have eaten breakfast if it hadn't been for morning sickness.

This was the best anniversary ever.


End file.
